Luigi VS Blanka
Luigi vs Blanka is a Death Battle by Uk Kook and Bigthecat10 description Which green sidekick that uses electricity to attack that is usually nice and gentle will win this battle? intro Wiz: Some companions may look like they are mean and tough on the outside but these two green wearing companions are the opposite of what they seem Boomstick: Yeah they are actually just loveable green pushovers who are kind and gentle like Luigi Mario's thinner younger brother Wiz: And Blanka the green gorilla man Boomstick: He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: asnd it's our job to analyse our weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Luigi Wiz: Luigi was one of the star children destined for greatness and ready to accomplish legendary and awesome feats '''Boomstick: That was until Mario showed up and grabbed the spotlight from the green plumber leaving Luigi to sit in the corner ' Wiz: Yeah but somehow he doesn't mind at all and is perfectly happy for Mario to take the credit for saving the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again '''Boomstick: Ok he isn't jealous at all either that's very weird or Luigi is just stupid seriously Luigi is even sometimes made fun of by Mario and yet he still Doesn't get annoyed At ALL! Wiz: Luigi does surpass the Red plumber in many ways he's faster and more agile he can jump 6 feet higher in the air and carries some powerful equipment Boomstick: Luigi also can break through solid brick with his bare fists ' Wiz: He barrels into foes with the Luigi cyclone and sends them flying high in the sky with the Super Jump Punch a powerful uppercut that can cause the opponent to never come back down once they've been hit '''Boomstick: He carries that hammer and and whack them with surprising accuracy and with the Thunderhand he can launch a single yet deadly bolt of lightning ' Wiz: The Vanish Power flower also him to become invisible and launch sneak attacks he also has the trusty poltergeist 5000 a Vacuum cleaner that can kill ghosts and suck in foes '''Boomstick: Luigi can also control comsic energy in his negative zone that can dizziness clumsiness cause people to trip and slide over abousltly nothing among other random effects Wiz: He can also shoot fire with the fire flower and fly with the Cape feather Boomstick: He has defeated several Boos taken out legions of Goombas and Koopas on his own defeated King Boo and Bowser and saved Mario three times and defeated Dimentio Wiz: But he's also a coward and is scared of nearly everything he also incredibly clumsly and wimpy and will flee If the situation gets too tough Boomstick: But with his skill set and aglity Luigi is one of the loyal companions in all of fiction Luigi: Let's a go Blanka Whiz: When Jimmy was just a kid his airplane crashed into Brazil and everyone but him died forcing him to live the life of a monkey. Boomstick: Whiz he looks like a Tarzan ripoff Disney should sew Capcom Whiz: Due to living in the jungle for so long his skin turned green and after eating a bunch of eels he gained the ability to use electricity. Boomstick: I'm gonna eat eels and see if that works Whiz: No we have a show to do stop it Boomstick. Boomstick: Ugh you're no fun. Whiz: Moving on Blanka has many ways to attack his foes. His Beast Roll is a fast moving cannonball which can break physics and travels a large distance. Boomstick: He can also use the Lightning Cannonball which he rolls at lightning speeds and the Shout of earth lets him create giant shockwaves of doom which are super cheap. Whiz: But his best attacks are his electricity. Blanka has the power to generate electricity so powerful it can destroy cars which is impossible to do in real life. Boomstick: Blanka has been the sole representative of Brazil throughout the Street Fighter games one shotted a bear with a Beast Roll and is the fastest Street Fighter character and most agile. Whiz: But Blanka's only training was from Dan the worst Street Fighter ever making him not able to reach his full potential. Boomstick: Why would you train under Dan that's like if you went to school on a Saturday. Whiz: He also is super gentle so he doesn't usual try to fight and he's pretty dumb considering he never went to school. Boomstick: But you shouldn't mess with the Brazil version of Hulk or else you'll get shocked. Blanka: Now you know the power of the wild. Death Battle Bigthecat10 Luigi was walking through the forests of Brazil trying to track down Bowser but suddenly he thought he saw a green monster run past him Luigi: Huh who is there Luigi pulls out his hammer suddenly he knocked to the ground in an instant Blanka: Hey punk I don't what you are doing but don't you go messing around in my country! Luigi: Ok your crazy I don't want to harm you but I will fight you if necessary Blanka: Bring it on ! Luigi: Let's a go Fight!! Blanka beast rolls into Luigi Luigi then kicks him in the gut and smacks him in the face Blanka then uppercuts Luigi causing him to stumble back Blanka then headbutts Luigi but the plumber charges up a bolt of electricity that doesn't affect Blanka Luigi then brings his hammer to smack Blanka then barrels into him with the Luigi cyclone Blanka then goes flying into a tree but rolls to the side as Luigi shoots a fireball at him Blanka who hits Luigi with the ground Shaved Roll the plumber blocks most of the abuse and leaps over Blanka Blanka: Huh your tough plumber but I am going to beat you! Luigi: We'll see then Blanka grabs Luigi by the leg and throws him to the ground but is uppercutted into the air with the Super Jump Punch Looking up into the sky Luigi can't seem to notice Blanka until suddenly he hurtles towards Luigi at strong speeps electrocuting Luigi rapidly Luigi is then knocked into several times by a beast Roll but Luigi pulls out his Polgerust and sucks in Blanka who gets his head stuck in the Vaccum cleaner Blanka yells and starts smacking Luigi with the end of the cleaner as he tries to get it off his head Blanka: That's it I'll stop you now Blanka tries to Attack Luigi with the Shout of Earth attack but Luigi pulls out the Vanish Power Flower and suddenly starts whacking Blanka with his hammer Blanka then charges into Luigi with the Lightning Electric Cannon and Luigi is smacked through several trees Luigi is knocked aside Blanka: That takes care of you .. What! Luigi gets up then starts smacking Blanka with his hammer then charges up the Super Jump Punch sending Blanka's head flying away Luigi walks away Luigi: You Shoundn't have messed with me pal ! K.O! Uk Kook Luigi was walking through a jungle looking for his brother Mario suddenly he sees some watermelons so he eats them and rejoices. Blanka: Hey those were my watermelons pal. Luigi turns around and jumps in fright. Luigi: Let's a go. Fight Blanka Beast Rolls into Luigi causing Luigi to fall down in fright. Blanka then begins slashing and biting Luigi before grabbing him and roll throwing him over his head causing Luigi to hit a tree and fall down. Luigi: Wowee. Luigi then Scuttle Jumps over another Beast Roll and hits Blanka in the back with his hammer causing Blanka to fall forward. Luigi pulls out his Poltergeist 5000 and attempts to suck Blanka up. Blanka: You really think a vacuum cleaner will beat me that's funny. Blanka Beast Rolls into Luigi who dodges and pulls out his Fire Flower and fires fireballs from his hands at Blanka, who gets hit in the chest causing some of his green skin to burn. Luigi then shoots more fireballs at Blanka who uses Lightning Cannonball directly hitting Luigi causing Luigi to lose his powerup as he is sent flying into a tree near Blanka's treehouse. Blanka then Beast Rolls after him but is knocked back by Luigi's hammer causing him to roll backwards into a tree hurting his back and head. Luigi uses a Green Missile and flies at Blanka head first. This hits Blanka in the chest causing Blanka to fall down. Luigi uses a Luigi Cyclone and starts comboing Blanka before Blanka throws Luigi off him and uses Shout of Earth but Luigi uses another Scuttle Jump to dodge. Blanka uses a Beast Roll knocking Luigi out of the air causing Luigi to hit the ground with a thud. Blanka rushes over and prepares to rip Luigi apart but suddenly Luigi used the Negative Zone causing Blanka to rapidly trip. Luigi: Let's a do this. Luigi then swings his hammer at full strength and hits Blanka causing Blanka to fall down. Luigi then pulls out his Mega Mushroom and squishes Blanka before Blanka can get up causing Blanka to become a green pile of mush. Luigi: Yeah Luigi win! Ko Results Bigthecat Boomstick: Well that was pretty short Wiz: Yeah it didn't need to be long Luigi had this in the bag he was stronger had much more an arsenal and taken out entire armies single handily Blanka struggles to contend with people in a friendly Martieux arts Tournament Boomstick: Also Luigi could easily take Blanka's blows he has taken hits from Bowser and Boo like they were nothing Blanka just wasn't heading to victory Wiz: The Winner is Luigi How many stars would you rate this battle (Luigi VS Blanka)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Uk Kook Boomstick: Looks like Pikachu has been avenged huzzah. Whiz: While Blanka was more agile and was more brave then Luigi Luigi outclassed the beast man in everything else from speed to strength to arsenal. Boomstick: Yeah while Blanka one shotted a bear Luigi can lift castles and has defeated King Boo's army single handedly twice while Blanka has yet to actually win a tournament. Whiz: Yes Luigi was more clumsy and cowardly but this is actually helpful as it makes Luigi more cautious and more careful during the fight while Blanka's cockiness and overall lack of training led to his downfall. Boomstick: Looks like Blanka couldn't Roll out of this one. Whiz: The winner is Luigi. Category:Uk Kook Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016